Sweet Baby James
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Hey! Come on in, you are all welcome to join Ginny, Harry and the rest of the Weasley family to welcome the newest memeber of the family, James Sirius Potter. R&R-pretty fluffy
1. James Sirius

First came the release of the death grip Ginny had on his hand

First came the release of the death grip Ginny had on his hand. Then, his exhausted wife fell back heavily against the pillows on the hospital bed. Finally, the small cry of a newborn filled his ears as well as the rest of the room. These were all signs that let Harry know that it was all over.

Harry looked at Ginny. Tired, yes, but Harry could easily see the traces of a smile on her face as he saw realization dawn on her. She also knew that fifteen hours of labor had ended. "Harry..." she mumbled.

"Shhh," Harry told her. He reached to tuck a piece of stray hair out of her face so she could see better. Even though she was pale, and tiny beads of sweat were just as common as her freckles were, Ginny still stood as beautiful to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to meet your son?"

Harry snapped out of his trance with Ginny. "I--we have a son?" he asked. Without another word, just a nod, a small blue blanket-wrapped bundle was placed in his arms by a Healer. The first aspect that caught Harry's eye was the small patch of dark red hair that was poking out from the top of the small child's head. "Good news, Ginny. The kid has your hair."

Harry turned back to his wife, who was now sitting upright in the hospital bed. "I can't say I'm surprised, with most of my family having red hair," Ginny responded. Harry smiled. He gently handed the bundle to its mother. Right away, Harry thought, Ginny looked like a mother. He'd seen her hold Teddy, as well as their nieces and nephews when they were infants, but this time, the infant was hers.

Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny, who was tracing the delicate features of her son with her index finger. "What should we name him?" she asked, not even looking at Harry. They both knew that a name should be picked out well ahead of time, but they never came to terms on one. Harry thought for a second.

"I was thinking," he began cautiously, "that we could name him after my dad, James."

"James Potter. Has a nice ring to it," Ginny smiled, looking at Harry. "Now, how come you never thought of this _before_ the baby was born," she wondered, "before we got into all those arguments about names?"

"Would you believe that it just came to me?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"No," Ginny replied bluntly, and then began to laugh. Harry laughed in return. "What about a middle name?" Ginny asked.

Harry stalled for a moment. "Well..." he began, before he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Oh, don't tell me; you've already come up with a middle name too," Ginny joked.

"I have actually," Harry said.

"What is it then?"

"Well, I've heard that the first son is supposed to have his father's first name as his middle name," he explained. Ginny nodded in understanding. "But, if our son's middle name was the same as my first name, his whole name would be almost the same as mine. Instead of Harry James Potter, as I was named after my father, it would be James Harry Potter. It just wouldn't feel...original," Harry continued.

"So what are you saying?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I thought about other names, people that could be associated with James, my father. The first person I thought of, besides my mother, and I don't think you want to name him James Lily Potter - was Sirius. He was my dad's best friend all through Hogwarts and I think they would be honored to share their names for our first son, and possibly the newest Marauder. James Sirius Potter."

Ginny thought, going over the name in her head, making sure it sounded right. "James Sirius Potter," she mumbled now and again. Often, Ginny looked down at her sleeping baby, as if deciding if the name fit with what he looked like. "James Sirius Potter," she said with finality. "Welcome to the family."

Harry smiled, kissing her temple. Ginny smiled and turned to kiss Harry full on the lips. After they parted, she cuddled closer to Harry, re-situating James so both of his parents could look at him. "Whose eyes do you think he'll have?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Yours, I hope," Harry said, "I have a thing for red hair and brown eyes." The couple laughed quietly, so as not to disturb their baby.

Ginny and Harry laid there for a few more minutes, before Harry asked, "Are you ready to see visitors yet?"

Ginny nodded, "I think so."

"Who do you want to see first? Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione," Ginny answered. "There's something I need to talk about with them."

"Alright." Harry thought it was odd that she didn't wish to see her parents first. "Oh, well," he sighed to himself. He slid off the hospital bed and left the room.

The waiting area was not far from Ginny's room. Harry hoped that there were no other patrons that were in need of a seat in the Maternity Ward in St.Mungo's, because every seat in the waiting room was occupied by a Weasley. A sleeping Weasley, as a matter of fact. Harry, being unable to completely control when James was going to be born, had called everyone to the hospital at around nine o'clock the previous night. It was now two-thirty in the morning.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George, Ron, and Hermione (Charlie and Percy were at the Burrow with the small children who could not sit still for more then thirty minutes) occupied all the chairs and benches in one way or another, whether they were sprawled out on a couch, or sitting upright in one of the chairs.

The couple he sought was sitting the closest to the edge from the direction he was coming. Ron was using one of the small waiting room tables as a foot rest, so he could stretch out without taking up a full bench. Hermione sat next to him in almost the same position, but with her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Ron's arms were wrapped protectively around Hermione.

Harry came up behind them. He crouched down and then gently shook Ron's shoulder, and did the same with Hermione's. "Ron, Hermione, wake up!" he whispered. They began to stir. Ron stretched out his arms as Hermione rubbed her eyes. They both looked around for the source of their peaceful sleep's disturbance. Finally, they both looked behind them and saw Harry crouched down to their level. Hermione looked at Harry, exchanging a glance. It was almost if she was trying to figure out why he had come to wake her and Ron up, without saying anything. Realization dawned on her and she smiled at Harry. He smiled back and somehow, she figured out why he was there.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry, who had stood up as well. She reached to pull him into an embrace. "I have a son," Harry whispered in her ear, knowing she knew the reason for waking them up. He could feel Hermione smile.

"Congratulations," she whispered back. She leaned back from the embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron, who had risen and joined Harry and Hermione, had a questioning look on his face. Without even thinking what Ron was questioning about, Harry said, "I have a son."

A grin formed on Ron's face. He gave Harry a brotherly hug. "I'm happy for you, mate."

"Now that I broke the news to you, would you like to see him?" Harry asked. His two friends nodded.

The trio walked down the hall towards Ginny's room side-by-side. Once they reached the room, Harry let them in first. They entered silently, Harry closing the door behind them.

Ginny's position had not changed since he left. She was still sitting up in bed, holding baby James.

Hermione got to Ginny first. She reached to give as good of a hug as she could with Ginny in bed. She also kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ron came over and did the same actions. "Congrats, baby sis."

Harry went and stood on the opposite side of the bed that Ron and Hermione were on. "Ron, Hermione, I present to you...James Sirius Potter," Harry announced. As if prompted, Ginny handed James off to an awaiting, beaming Hermione. She took him tenderly in her arms, already a seasoned pro from holding her nieces and nephews.

"Hi, James," she cooed, "I'm your aunt Hermione."

Ron walked over to where Harry was standing.

Not realizing it, Harry watched how Hermione fawned over James, just as she did with the other young Wealseys. Harry knew how much she and Ron wanted children of their own. They had tried many times and were just as unsuccessful. They were the only couple in the Weasley family who had not had children yet, aside from George and Angelina, who had just recently gotten married. Harry felt Ron beside him, looking at the same scene. Harry knew very well that Ron felt guilty he couldn't give his wife children. "Don't worry. Your time will come," Harry said. Ron turned to him smiling.

"How does it feel," Ron asked,"being a dad?"

"Well, seeing as how I've only been a dad for fifteen minutes..."Harry said, pretending to check the watch that had once been Fabian Prewetts. The two men laughed. "Seriously, though," Harry began again," it feels amazing."

Hermione handed James back to his mother, who handed him to his father. "Do you want to hold him?" Harry questioned Ron.

"Sure," Ron replied, keeping the smile from before. He fawned over the young Weasleys just as much as Hermione did. He would hold the babies forever, if he had the chance. However, after a few minutes, James became fussy, and was quickly handed back to Ginny. Ron went back over to Hermione.

"So," Harry began, "what was so important that you had to ask Ron and Hermione right away?" Ginny looked at the other couple.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be James's godparents," she said.

Without missing a beat, Hermione answered "Of course we will."

"Not to kick you guys out or anything, but I think I want to see Mum and Dad now," Ginny said.

"That's fine, Ginny," Ron replied. He and Hermione headed for the door.

"I'll walk you guys back," Harry offered. They exited just as they entered, silent.

By the time the trio returned to the waiting area, Arthur and Molly had awoken. Upon their awakening, they wondered where Ron and Hermione had gone. Seeing them return with Harry gave the look on Molly's face a bit of hopefulness. Seeing this, Harry simply smiled and asked "Would you like to meet your grandson?"

Excitedly, Mrs.Weasely nodded. "Yes," Arthur said. Just as he had with Hermione and Ron, Harry led Molly and Arthur down to Ginny's room.

Harry opened the door into the room and found that Ginny was no longer in the bed. Almost beginning to panic, Harry looked around the room. Relived, he found Ginny standing, with James cradled in her arms, looking out the window on the opposite end of the room. Even in the early February morning, downtown London was beautiful, draped in a thin blanket of snow.

Harry motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stay by the door as he got Ginny. He padded lightly across the floor. As he came up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, being cautious of James. He felt Ginny jump slightly, then relax. Harry laid his head on her shoulder. "You should be resting," he whispered.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, still looking out the window.

"You should probably come and sit down, though. There are two people who would really like to see you."

Hearing this, Ginny obliged. Slowly, she made her way to the rocking chair that was in the room. Looking back toward the door, Harry acknowledged Molly and Arthur, and they quietly made their way over to Ginny.

Molly was the first to reach Ginny. She gave her youngest child a hug and a kiss. "I am so proud of you," she told Ginny. "And who is this?" she asked, gesturing to the baby.

"This," Ginny began, "is James Sirius Potter."

Molly smiled, "What a perfect name. May I?" she said, holding her arms open. Ginny handed her son over to her mother.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Arthur said. Looking at Ginny and Molly, both occupied with James, he figured they would be okay for a little bit. He nodded, following Arthur out to the hall. Once they were out there, Arthur closed the door to Ginny's room.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Mr.Weasley?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, for the millionth time, please call me Arthur," Mr.Weasley said. "And I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything that you've done for Ginny and the rest of our family."

"Well, you're welcome," Harry said, simply.

"I'm not quite finished yet," Arthur said back, "After the war, obviously we were all a little emotionally drained. I think of all the Weasleys, Ginny was the worst." Harry knew this. Unlike everyone else, who cried and cried for days, Ginny remained silent and tearless. In the days following the battle, which were spent mostly either at Hogwarts or The Burrow, Ginny had not talked to anyone, well, anyone except Harry, and was rarely seen, save meals times when her mother made her come to the table.

Somehow, Harry had been the only person who was able to get a word out of her. She and Harry would sit and talk for hours some days. It never mattered to either of them what they talked about. Ginny and Harry would sit in Ginny's room, with the door open, by Molly's rules. Other times, they would walk around the Weasley's orchards or play a game of one-on-one Quidditch. Some times there were tears, from both Harry and Ginny, and sometimes there weren't. Little by little, as each day passed, Ginny recovered, her beautiful brown eyes regained their life, even her glorious red hair, which had seemed to dull slightly, had brightened up again. She began to laugh and joke the way she used to, the way Harry loved.

Harry had not realized that he had stopped talking to Arthur until he heard Arthur call his name. "Harry, are you still listening?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I sort of spaced out," said Harry.

"That's quite all right, son, considering that you must have been up for hours while Ginny was having the baby. In any way, Molly and I are forever grateful that you came into Ginny's life. I'm glad she chose you. You two will make wonderful parents."

Harry blushed, "Thanks, Mr. Wea-, I mean, Arthur." Arthur gave his son-in-law a hug.

"So," Mr.Weasley began again, "what's this I hear about a new young wizard by the name of James?"

Harry smiled. "Would you like to go and see him now?" Harry asked.

"I would greatly enjoy that," Mr.Weasley replied. The two men re-entered the room. Ginny was back in bed, most likely by her mother's orders, and Molly was still holding her grandson.

"Don't you think you've held him long enough, dear?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose so," Molly replied, mocking her exasperation. James was handed to his grandfather.

Arthur held James as though he was a professional. Of course, it came from holding his seven children, Teddy Lupin, and his few grandchildren over the years. "He looks a lot like both of you," he said. James let out a tiny yawn. "Oh, looks like somebody's tired," Arthur said. He handed James back to Ginny.

"Poor kid's had a rough day," Harry said.

Arthur put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We'll let you three be. We'll come back later tonight," Molly said," Do you want us to send everyone else down?"

"Yeah. George especially would want to meet his new 'trainee'." Ginny laughed, remembering how George especially, knowing of Harry's relation to the infamous Marauders, wanted her child to be his new apprentice for the joke shop. ("Got to keep up the family business somehow," he'd said.)

"Okay," her father said, "see you later." He hugged his daughter and son-in-law. Molly gave Harry one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Take care of yourselves," she said to him.

"We will," Harry said back, returning the hug. Molly moved over to her youngest.

"Your father and I are so incredibly proud of you," she told her.

"Thanks Mum."

Molly kissed her daughter and placed a small kiss on her grandson's tiny head. "The others should be here shortly," Mr. Weasley said. With that, the elder Weasleys left the room.

As was promised, George, Bill, and Fleur arrived to meet their newest nephew. James was passed around to everyone. As expected, George dubbed him as his new intern for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Both Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at this. Bill commented on how he was almost an equal mix of Harry and Ginny. "We still don't know whose eyes he has yet," Harry said. "He just doesn't want to open his eyes.'

"Well, 'e is tired, I'm sure," Fleur pointed out. They all stayed for a few more minutes before going home to their families.

"Alone at last," Harry sighed, after seeing off George. He took James from a sleepy Ginny. Harry leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "I love you very much," he told her.

"I love you, too," Ginny replied sleepily.

"Get some rest, Gin. I'll take care of James," Harry said. Ginny didn't even argue. She just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry held his son tightly against his chest. He moved the rocking chair over to the window that Ginny had stood by earlier, and sat down in it. Harry began to rock back and forth. "Sorry James, I'm not much of a singer, and I don't know any lullabies," he said to James. James cooed in response.

In the distance, Harry saw rays of sunlight coming over the horizon. The beams of light on the snow made the ground and buildings look like they were encrusted in millions of tiny diamonds. This, Harry thought, isn't just the beginning of a new day; it's the beginning of my new life with James and Ginny.

Harry looked down at his baby boy and rubbed James's cheek with his index finger. James grabbed onto Harry's finger. It amazed Harry that James was so tiny and vulnerable and weak, but somehow strong at the same time, that he had to use his whole hand just to hold one finger. Just then, James lifted his eyelids to reveal large chocolate-brown orbs, just like Ginny's. "Oh, _now_ you decide to open your eyes just for daddy, huh?" Harry joked. James let out a small gurgle. Harry chuckled, as he kissed his son's forehead. He stood up and moved over to Ginny's bed. "Gin, Ginny! Wake up," Harry exclaimed quietly. Ginny rolled over to face her husband.

"What?" she asked, yawning.

"James has your eyes."


	2. Albus Severus

Albus Severus

**Albus Severus**

Ginny fell back this time not letting go of Harry's hand. Harry thought that she had just given up and that the baby was not born yet and was about to urge her to keep pushing when the musical sound of a crying infant came and Ginny let go of Harry's hand.

She smiled and relaxed a little. Harry kneeled down and kissed her flat on the mouth. She was still panting hard and her flaming hair was sticking to her face, but yet again she looked most beautiful. Harry wiped her hair from her face and smiled again. She blinked. Her tears starting fresh as the Healer turned around and they both looked up.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The healer announced a moment later handing the small bundle of blue blankets to Harry. He looked down at Ginny who sat looking up at him panting. She smiled as she kneeled down beside her and placed the infant in her arms.

"Another boy." She panted still smiling.

"Boy, is James going to be happy." Harry said and Ginny snickered. James was only a year old but he was very excited about being a big brother.

James…. Ginny peers at the ceiling. It had been a year and four months almost exactly since she had been in this exact room, with the exact same Doctor, and the exact same healers. She sat in the exact same position.

Harry stroked the baby's hair immediately noticing the jet black hair. "First Weasley to ever have Black hair." Harry said smiling.

"And green eyes!" Ginny exclaimed as the baby opened his eyes blinking a few times.

"Any name preferences?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey this is not like last time. I just thought of the names now." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking Fred, or Arthur." Ginny smiled at the baby who wrapped his hand around her finger.

She looked up at Harry who's eyebrows were all scrunched up. "I don't know." He said. She smiles.

"Let's hear it." She said.

"Albus Severus." Ginny smiled.

"I could go for Al. I'm sure that he'll be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry smiled at her.

"Me too."

But her smiled soon turned to a frown. "You sure he's an Albus?" She asked in a hushed voice as the baby fell back asleep. Harry looked down at the sleeping boy and sighed rather loudly causing the boy to his eyes. And that's when Harry saw it. The twinkle. The twinkle that Dumbledore had. Ginny must have seen it too because she beamed.

Then together they both said. "Definitely an Albus."

"Who should I get first?" Harry asked as Ginny yawned.

"His god-soon-to-be-parents." Harry smiled. She had been calling Ron and Hermione that for a while.

HE gave her a kiss and gave his second son a kiss before departing the room and walked down the corridor to the waiting room yawning himself. It was quarter past three in the morning. The labour was not as long as James' was. His was fifteen hours Albus' was only nine. Ginny had gone into labour at dinner time. When she froze everyone thought she was choking.

Harry slowly crept into the waiting area. Everyone was asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on a couch. Mrs. Weasley's head resting on her husbands shoulder. Harry's first son lay in her arms. And also the nearly six year old Teddy Lupin was curled up in Mr.Weasley's lap. His hair was a dark shade of green that got lighter every time he took a breath and then returned to it's original shade of green when he exhaled. He could sit and watch Teddy sleep for hours on end, and he has. Just sat there watching his hair and occasionally his skin change colors. But right now he had bugger things on his mind.

He decided he wanted his son to meet his new brother as well. So he slowly walked over and picked up the sleeping year old baby making sure not to wake him or Ted.

Then he looked around. George sat holding his wife, Angelina's, hand his four year old son Fred on his lap and his two year old daughter Roxanne curled up under Angelina's other arm.

In the next seat was Bill who sat with six year old Victoire Weasley, two year old Dominique Weasley and a four month pregnant Fleur. Also Charlie sat with his older brother.

When he finally turned all the way around he saw Hermione and Ron in the same seats they were last time only a few differences in positions. Hermione was sprawled out her head in Ron's lap. And both of them had a hand intertwined on top of Hermione's increasingly large pregnant belly.

She was eight and a half months pregnant and her and Ginny both announced it at the same time at the same dinner. Harry had told Ron that his time would come, and come it did three weeks after Harry's second time.

Harry crouched carefully as to not let James' feet touch the ground and whispered in Ron's ear. "Oi, mate, wake up." Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry smiling.

"So?"

"I want you and Hermione to come and meet Albus Severus Potter. Or Al as Ginny wants to call him." Ron smiled and looked down at his sleeping wife. He shook her slightly and she looked up yawning.

"What is it Ronald?" She asked in a quiet voice her eyes still closed.

"Harry wants us to meet our new godson." With that said Hermione's eyes were wide open and she sat up and smiled at Harry as though she had never been asleep.

"Come one." Harry sat standing up slowly trying to keep balance. Ron stood and helped Hermione up and together they walked down the hall towards the same room where Ginny still lay in her bed. But now she was sound asleep and so was the baby.

Harry smiled and set his eldest son down in the chair to Ginny's right. Then he slowly took Albus from Ginny's arms putting a finger to his lips as he turned to Ron and Hermione.

Then he handed the baby to Hermione who beamed bigger than when James' was born. "He has black hair!" She whispered. And Ron leaned in to see.

"Well I never."

"He has green eyes too." Harry replied smiling.

"Daddy?" a soft voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned to see James sitting up and looking at his mother.

"Where did baby go?" he asked putting his hand on Ginny's now smaller stomach.

"Right here son." Harry said walking over to him and picking him up. James' eyes lit up when he saw his baby brother.

But suddenly his smiled lessened and he looked at his father almost threateningly. "Is it a girl?" He asked very seriously. The three adults giggled quietly.

"No it's a boy. You have a brother."

"Good….girls have cooties." James said touching the baby's hand.

Albus then opened his eyes and yawned looking around at all the new faces. "Hello Al." Harry said smiling.

"Al? As in Albus?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"His middle name is Severus." Ron said. Hermione looked up at Harry who nodded. Then she looked down at the baby.

"Are you sure he's an Albus?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry chuckled. "Ginny asked the same thing. But just watch his eyes."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the baby who was looking around curiously. Then he blinked and looked her in the eye and they all saw it. The little twinkle. "He really is an Albus!" Hermione exclaimed smiling down at the baby.

"Daddy. I hold baby?" James asks looking up at Harry with his dark brown eyes. Harry took him over to the chair and sat him down. Then he took Albus from Hermione as Ron conjured up a chair for her.

Then slowly Harry moved towards James who smiled as Harry kneeled in front of his first born. "Hold out your arms." He instructed. James did as he was told and Harry placed the baby in James' arms. That's when the baby looked at James and smiled slightly.

"Daddy he smile at me!" James screamed excitedly.

Ginny sat up with a start and looked at Harry who was smiling at her. She smiled back at the sight of her eldest son holding her youngest.

"I know I saw." Harry said beaming at Ginny.

"Listen Harry, we're going to get the rest of the gang. Ron said helping Hermione up again. Harry nodded.

"I'll come with you. Just a sec." He stood up and pulled James' chair so it was right beside Ginny and Ginny could reach for her son without getting up. He smiled at her gave her a kiss and followed Ron and Hermione out of the room.

They made their way to the waiting room silently. And when they got there they found that Teddy was awake was playing with Victoire, Dominique and Fred with the toys in the corner. Also Mr and Mrs. Weasley, George and Charlie were all awake and watching the kids.

When the three walked in they all looked up at them in complete silence. Harry wore a very serious expression but soon it turned into a full smile. "Would anyone like to meet Albus Severus Potter?" He asked. And the adults stood up cheering and congratulating, the kids also stood up and cheered squealing random things that no one could understand. This also caused Angelina, Bill, Fleur and Roxanne to all wake up.

"We've already seen him. We'll stay here with the kids." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

After all the adults got up and Roxanne was back to sleep Harry led the seven adults to the room. When they entered James was now in the bed sound asleep his head resting under Ginny's chin. Ginny stroked his head and whispered a lullaby. Even though Harry could tell Albus was not asleep. His tiny hands stuck out from the bundle of blankets pulling Ginny's loose hair.

"Hey Gin." George whispered kneeling next to his sister and giving her a kiss on the temple. "Hey Al." He said as Ginny passed the baby to him. George stood up as a circle formed around Ginny's bed. Hushed voices kept telling Ginny how beautiful he was and Ginny would always only nod and smile more tears coming out of her eyes.

When Albus finally ended up back with Harry it had been at least an hour. It was about five in the morning. Eleven hours and Harry just realized. The whole family was not there.

"Where's Percy and Audrey?" Harry asked.

George looked at Harry and shrugged. Mrs. Weasley who had claimed Albus again elbowed him in the ribs. "You know very well where he is." She hissed. George smirked and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley looked back at Harry. "Audrey is in bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Having twins that like to move around, poke and kick you a lot is not easy. Trust me I know." She looks at George. "But it's always worth it in the end."

"It always is." Ginny said squeezing James tighter and closing her eyes.

"They are having twin girls, due any day now. Molly and Lucy." Bill says.

"Ron and Hermione are having a daughter too. They're naming her Rose." Angelina says.

"Well it seems we have a new set of mauderers." George said happily.

Harry looked up at George and smirked. "Yes, James, Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne and you little one." Harry gestures to Fleur and Bill. "I would add Teddy and Victoire, but by the time Al goes to school they'll be in their seventh year."

"Like 'ou won't 'ave anymore kids." Fleur said sarcastically. "Gin told me just last month that she's not stopping still she 'as at least une daughter."

"Just like Mum and Dad." Ginny said smiling.

"And what will your daughters name be?" George asked. "So I can add her to the list."

"Well it seems Harry and I, well actually, it seems just Harry has a knack to think of a name just after the bay's bor-"

"Lily." Harry said cutting of Ginny. "I think we should name our daughter Lily." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Yes you had a son not two hours ago and you're already naming your future daughter…nice mate." Ron says walking into the room.

"Did you leave Hermione alone and nearly nine months pregnant with two six year olds, a four year old and two, two year olds?" Mrs. Weasley asked still holding Albus.

"Relax Mum, they're all sound asleep. Hermione wanted me to check on you all. You've been in here for an hour and a half."

"Really. Maybe we should go George. You have work in the morning." George looks at the sleeping James.

"I can't wait till he's old enough to work at the shop." He said and gave his sister one last kiss and a kiss to his new nephew. This was repeated six times over the last hour.

Then there they were. A sleeping Ginny and a sleeping James. A Sleeping Albus in the arms of a sleeping Ron, who also had a sleeping Hermione's head in his lap. Harry watched the family considering weather to give Albus to a healer or not. Deciding against it, due to the fact that he was way too tired he fell asleep himself.

When he woke he found That Ginny had a breakfast tray on her side table. And an extra pillow had been brought in for James, not that he was using it he still had his head resting on his mothers chest.

Harry then realized that the healers must have taken his son. Either that or Ron and Hermione had abducted him. HE chuckled to himself at this thought and looked down at his watch.

It was twelve noon. He looked at Ginny's tray noting two cups of coffee and a glass of apple juice. He smiled and took one cup standing up and looking out the window and then at his son. He remember almost exactly a year ago he had held his son looking out at the horizon watching the son come up over the snow drifts that were in the exact same place as last year. HE smiled to himself. It seemed like just yesterday he was wrestling his Uncle Vernon for his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see the healer standing at the door with his son. She also held a bottle.

He smiled. "Hey." He said.

"Your wife is still asleep so I thought maybe you might want to hand feed him." She said walking towards him. Harry smiled cautiously and took the bottle and Albus.

"Sure." She nodded and turned around.

"Did my brother leave?" He asked well used to calling Ron his brother.

The Healer turned around. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up about four hours ago when I came in to check up on things. I told them I could conjure up a cradle and they could keep sleeping but they refused and handed the baby to me. I took him and then came back and transferred your eldest son to his own pillow." She looks down at the sleeping James and Ginny. "Which didn't seem to help any but what ever. I brought in lunch a few moments ago and saw you stirring so I guessed you were waking up so I thought maybe you would like to feed him."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Your very welcome Mr. Potter. And I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes we already have our name picked out for our little girl we chose it yesterday while Al was being past around." The Healer snickered and walked away.

Harry turned back to the window and started to feed the little baby in his arms. "James this is where I stood with your big brother not too long ago. I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you now. Don't ever expect me to be able to sing for you. " He smiled at the baby who spit the nipple of the bottle out and smiled back.

"But your mother; She will sing whenever you need it. She is the best singer in the entire world. And she and I love you very much. We always will, little Albus Severus. "

With that Harry sat down on the chair and continued to feed the child. "I will always wove him too daddy. Even if he were a giwl I would stiw wove him…or her." A small voice said from beside Harry.

"I know son, I know."

XXXX

AN: Not as long as the first one, probably not as touching but I thought it might be alright. It seems a lot of people like my story and a few asked me if I will continue it, so I decided, why don't do all three children. So there you have it, one more kid on the way!!

Please review!!


End file.
